Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief/4
* Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Archief ---- Hoe? Je vroeg hoe ik hier geraakt was, nou ik zag volgens mij op wikipedia hiet iets over staan en het leek me wel grappig om te doen ;) Big Man 19 sep 2007 17:22 (UTC) : Waar ergens? Op een gebruikerspagina. (En wil je in het vervolg onderaan je opmerking plaatsen. Je kan dit doen door op "+" te klikken, bovenaan naast "bewerk".) 19 sep 2007 17:26 (UTC) Mening gevraagd Hé Robin, ik heb op de pagina Dimitri Neyt een plaatsje voor meningen van andere burger: Dimitri Neyt#Anderen over de vicepresident. Wil je daar mss iets schrijven? 6 jul 2007 20:21 (UTC) Eerlijk zijn hé. :D Site Moeten we geen www.libertas.gov hebben? Met Santos IIC is dat mogelijk! Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) :Of www.gov.lib, zeg het maar. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:11 (UTC) ::www.libertas.lib denk ik. 9 jul 2007 11:12 (UTC) :::Dat kan. Ein moment. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:13 (UTC) ::: :-) 9 jul 2007 11:14 (UTC) ::::Wat moet er op komen te staan? Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:15 (UTC) :::::Euh, tja, over Libertas enzo. Je kan misschien eens kijken op http://www.belgium.be/ of http://www.nederland.nl/ 9 jul 2007 11:19 (UTC) ::::::Maar da's dan niet echt bepaald een website van een regering.. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:22 (UTC) :::::::Er kunnen pagina's komen over de verschillende ministeries, uitleg over het bestuursysteem (president, vice, staatsleiders, ...) en de bestuurlijke indeling, een online versie van de grondwet, natuurlijk een wiki.libertas.lib , enz... 9 jul 2007 11:25 (UTC) ::::::::Ok..maar JIJ gaat me helpen met de tekst. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:26 (UTC) :::::::::Hoe ga je dat doen? Artikel? Gebruikerspagina? Echte website? 9 jul 2007 11:27 (UTC) ::::::::::Een soort van portaal. Maar voor websites heb ik een sjabloon gemaakt, gebaseerd op Sjabloon:Mededeling, sjabloon:Website. Kon het eigenlijk nog niet gebruike voor Routeplanner maar dat komt nog. Alexandru hr. 9 jul 2007 11:32 (UTC) :::::::::::Ok. 9 jul 2007 11:43 (UTC) Ga je niet stemmen? :'-(. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 20:41 (UTC) :Ik wou het eerst lezen, maar was dan even met iets anders bezig enz.. Ik zal het nu lezen. 20 jul 2007 20:42 (UTC) ::OK. (eerst stemmen, dan lezen ;)) Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 20:44 (UTC) :::Zeg euh, de eerste regel onder de kop "de perfecte krant" bevat wel heeel veel POV (de naam vd kop zegt het al) 20 jul 2007 20:46 (UTC) ::::Ghehe, ok, ik zal 't veranderen. Alexandru hr. 20 jul 2007 20:49 (UTC) :::::Wacht maar... Moehahaa!!! 20 jul 2007 20:55 (UTC) ::::::Dus je ging het veranderen, he? Ik wacht... 20 jul 2007 21:03 (UTC) :::::::Een moment, heb vier weken de tijd nodig. Alexandru hr. 21 jul 2007 07:49 (UTC) Zo goed? Alexandru hr. 21 jul 2007 08:03 (UTC) :Wat een rot sjabloon trouwens . :-/ Alexandru hr. 21 jul 2007 08:32 (UTC) ::Tja, als iemand je niet gelooft, dan wil hij feiten zien! ;-) 21 jul 2007 23:04 (UTC) Global 200 Mr. de President, u bent lid geworden van de Raad van de Libertaanse Global 200. Dit doordat u staatshoofd bent. Mocht u echter deze functie niet wensen, dan mag u een plaatsvervanger aanduiden. Hoogachtend, - voorzitter van de raad. Interim-Minister He Robin mag ik anders totdat de verkiezing afgelopen is Interim-Minister van Buitenlandse Zaken zijn, dan kan ik alvast orde op zaken stellen.Bob I 6 aug 2007 12:00 (UTC) :Goed idee. Ok! 6 aug 2007 17:27 (UTC) ::Ok, morgen begin ik.Bob I 6 aug 2007 18:27 (UTC) 3 vragen Robin, drie vragen voor jou: # Ik zou graag Beste artikelen in onze navigatie hier links willen krijgen, met een link naar de etalage, kan jij dat fixen? # Jouw twee ministeries blijven en blijken nog steeds dood? Van plan iets aan te doen? # Ik zou de volgende verkiezingen graag terug organiseren, krijg ik daar toestemming voor? En kan ik ook wat veranderen aan de huidige ministeries? Zo zou MvOnderwijs het Ministerie van Onderwijs & Taal worden, en Natuur & Milieu, Natuur & Erfgoed. Kan dat? :Hoogachtend, uw collega, medestichter en patriot, 10 aug 2007 16:00 (UTC). :: Ik heb hier nog wat op toe te voegen: ::#Er moet een ministerie van Defensie komen, een goed leger is een leidende positie in de wereld. en tja.. je weet maar nooit of er ooit nog oorlog komt. ::#verder pleiten ik en de DP voor een ministerie van Telecom. misschien om dit te koppelen aan het ministerie van media? ::Hoogachtend uw Minister en Burger, 10 aug 2007 16:45 (UTC) :::Bob, Defensie is al besproken en tijdelijk afgewezen, maar ik zou dat eventueel wel willen maken tegen juni 2008, iets als Veiligheid & Defensie. Telecom lijkt me sterk overdreven, dat hoort idd bij Media. 10 aug 2007 18:20 (UTC) ::# Ja, zal ik direct doen. ::# Tja, kweet het... :-( ::# Ik zou het graag willen organiseren, maar we zullen zien, we hebben nog tijd. Voor mij is dat goed, over die ministeries. ::: 10 aug 2007 22:08 (UTC) ::::Oke, we zullen het anders samen es doen, in de loop van het schooljaar. 10 aug 2007 22:31 (UTC) Ik draai me maar eens verder om het hoekje heen Grappig! Dus er zijn 6 gemeentes? -Markvondeegel 11 aug 2007 19:16 (UTC) :Ja. En hoe heb je dit gevonden? 11 aug 2007 23:58 (UTC) ::En: Ik ben de president he :-) 12 aug 2007 00:00 (UTC) :::Nou, eigenlijk hetzelfde stom toeval als de incubator en alles wat met aeres heeft te maken op internet (ik heb alles gevonden door toevallig bij die msn-groep uit te komen) Via de aeres.wikia.com denk ik, maar ik weet het eigenlijk niet... Bent u gekozen als president? -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 06:04 (UTC) ::: :::Misschien kun je ook hier nog wat hulp gebruiken. Zal ik de aeres.wikia.com informeren dat ze hier ook eens verder om het hoekje heen kunnen komen kijken? -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 07:15 (UTC) ::::Dat mag. Ik ben president omdat het oorspronkelijk mijn idee was. 12 aug 2007 11:12 (UTC) ::::Ik heb ze zojuist geïnformeerd op de Wiense Kalle. -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 11:29 (UTC) Ik heb nog 'n klein vraagje.. Is er in Libertas niks van mijnbouw? -Markvondeegel 12 aug 2007 12:05 (UTC) NG-Company heeft een mijn ten westen van Civitas Libertas, btw, ik ben Bob I, de interim-minister van Buitenlandse zaken en directeur van SHBB. welkom in Libertas. en als je wilt kan je altijd nog je eigen mijnbouwplaats stichten, met goedkeuring van de rest. 12 aug 2007 14:00 (UTC) :Ook welkom namens mij natuurlijk. Ik ben vicepresident en net als mijn collega Robin ben ik democratisch verkozen. Veel plezier gewenst. 13 aug 2007 10:59 (UTC) Aanvraag ivm concerns Aanvragen voor veranderingen in concerns moeten volgens de grondwet bij de staatsleiders en de MvE aangevraagd worden. Dit is mijn aanvraag: * Groep Esdoorn wordt door de Plus Holding verkocht aan Quality Holding * Groep Esdoorn zal een nieuwe naam krijgen (weet nog niet dewelke) * Quality Holding zal opgedeeld worden in meerdere subconcerns: ** Quality Food (voeding, supermarkt) ** Quality Lux (reizen, immo, Q-TV...) ** Groep Esdoorn (maar dan een nieuwe naam) Graag had ik hiervoor uw toestemming gehad. Bedankt bij voorbaat, 14 aug 2007 08:47 (UTC). :Mij goed. 14 aug 2007 11:38 (UTC) ::Danku! Veel plezier nog, 14 aug 2007 11:51 (UTC). Referenties Robin, ik heb gezien dat de referenties en noten op de Engelse Wikipedia in een kleiner lettertype staan. Zie hier bv. Kunnen wij dta ook regelen hier op Wikistad? 16 aug 2007 09:58 (UTC) :Ja, maar waarom? Ik zie geen reden, zo is het toch goed? 16 aug 2007 10:54 (UTC) ::Welja, ik vind het gewoon mooier. :-) Nee? Soit. Waarom mijn bewerking weggedaan in het stemlokaal? 16 aug 2007 10:56 (UTC) :::Ik heb toch een nieuw systeem gemaakt? 16 aug 2007 10:57 (UTC) ::::Aja, toh. Sorry. 16 aug 2007 10:58 (UTC) Foutje. :::::Als je gewoon doet wat op de pagina staat, kan er niets moeilijk aan zijn. Je moet het dan wel eens lezen, wat sommigen durven overslaan :-( 16 aug 2007 11:00 (UTC) :Ja, srry. Gewoonte he. Zeg, ff 'n vraagje. Aesopos/-us/-vs en Aquarelle (als je het mij vraagt 1 persoon) doen veel bewerkingen, maar... Nogal fantasierijk soms, en vaak totaal niet gewikificeerd. Aesopos' winkels in het Winkelcentrum worden ook niet onderhouden en zorgen ervoor dat er amper anderen nog in het winkelcentrum komen. Kunnen we daar iets aan doen? 16 aug 2007 11:03 (UTC) ::Rechtbank? Wet over maximum aantal winkels? 16 aug 2007 11:06 (UTC) :::Kun je geen IP-adres controleren? Max. winkels-wet zou ik niet doen. Gewoon een waarschuwing geven lijkt me genoeg. 16 aug 2007 11:12 (UTC) ::::IP-adres controleren, ik kan dat niet, maar ik kan het wel aan iemand vragen die dat wel kan. Ik zal het doen. 16 aug 2007 11:20 (UTC) :::::Doen. BTW; willen jullie nu AUB(!) de Beslissingsrechten-wet bekijken en stemmen? 16 aug 2007 11:28 (UTC) Sockpuppets? Unless Easynet Belgium is like AOL and forces its users to all share IPs, I think your guess is correct. There are a lot of users sharing an IP here. Where users have almost the same name (Aesopvs, Aesopus, and Aesopos), it's quite clear it's one person. Angela (talk) 16 aug 2007 12:34 (UTC) :Thank you Angela for letting us know. 16 aug 2007 12:38 (UTC) ::Ok, maar wat nu, he. Het zelf vragen aan Aesopus/Aesopos/Aquarelle? 16 aug 2007 13:21 (UTC) :::Overbodige accounts verwijderen en hoofdaccount behouden. 16 aug 2007 13:23 (UTC) ::::En als het nu niet waar is? Dat kan altijd he. 16 aug 2007 13:25 (UTC) :::::Aesopvs, Aesopus, and Aesopos dat vind ik duidelijk. Eens met Aesopus over praten? 16 aug 2007 13:27 (UTC) ::::::Doe maar. 16 aug 2007 13:30 (UTC) :::::::Ruben, in theorie mag je dat natuurlijk niet zomaar aan de grondwet toevoegen, maar soit. Ik vind dat we hem een proces moeten aandoen. Als hij bekent dit gedaan te hebben, kunnen we de -os en -vs accounts (eeuwig) blokkeren. Indien hij het per ongeluk gedaan zou hebben, geen verdere straffen. Indien hij schuldig blijkt te zijn: een korte blokkadestraf. 16 aug 2007 13:32 (UTC) ::::::::Ik denk dat hij er zich niet bewust van was, eens even praten lijkt me genoeg en een officiëêl waarschuwing geven. Ik ben momenteel enkele tekortkomingen aan de grondwet aan het toevoegen. Als ik te ver ga zeg het dan maar ;-) 16 aug 2007 13:35 (UTC) :::::::::Je doet maar. Hem idd een officiële waarschuwing geven lijkt me ook goed. Gaat Robin dat doen? In dat geval: zorg ervoor dta het officieel en belangrijk overkomt, zodat hij het ook serieus neemt. 16 aug 2007 13:38 (UTC) ::::::::::Misschien een standaard brief maken voor officiële waarschuwingen waarbij alleen de naam, misdaad/''misstap'' en datum moet ingevuld worden? 16 aug 2007 13:42 (UTC) :::::::::::Later miss, ik ga hen nu vragen om uitleg/bekentenis/... 16 aug 2007 13:43 (UTC) ::::::::::::Is dat goed? Of te "officieel" :-) 16 aug 2007 13:51 (UTC) :::::::::::::Te? Te kort misschien wel ;-) 16 aug 2007 13:52 (UTC) TOC rechts Robin, wij krijgen binnenkort te maken met een veel te lange TOC (zie: Eagle Star Awards). Ik heb ooit es gezien dat je die rechts kunt plaatsen, maar ik weet niet meer hoe. Kan jij ons helpen? 16 aug 2007 12:39 (UTC) :Zal ik fixen. 16 aug 2007 13:15 (UTC) ::Gedaan. Het is makkelijk, maar met die afbeelding is het wel wat moeilijker. 16 aug 2007 13:19 (UTC) Interview Robin, hopelijk ben ik nog op tijd om je te spreken voor je van de zon gaat genieten. Als reporter van de Vredesgazet had ik je graag enkele vraagjes gesteld. Antwoord maar zo mooi of interessant mogelijk (maar de waarheid hé!), oké? * Wat vindt u van Wikistad (de site) zoals het nu is? Had je dit verwacht toen je jouw projectje op Wikipedia NL begon? Ben je tevreden met deze evoluties? * U bent president, staat deze taak u aan? En, wenst u in 2008 opnieuw president te worden? * In een bepaald opzicht kan u vergeleken worden met George Washington, de eerste president van de VS. Ook hij was geen gedreven politicus in hart en nieren, maar de vader van een land. Bent u er zich bewust van dat u wel eens als de stille president wordt gezien, terwijl mensen als en Alexandru en Ruben gedreven zakenmensen zijn en er veel andere activiteiten op na houden? Danku, 16 aug 2007 16:25 (UTC). :* Eigenlijk is het een uit de hand gelopen idee. Toen ik het idee kreeg, had ik niet verwacht dat het zo zou lopen. Dit was ook niet het eigenlijke doel ervan, maar hoe het nu is, is het ook zeer leuk. Ik heb eigenlijk weer een nieuw woord leren kennen: geofictie. :* Deze taak staat me zeker aan. Ik leid graag alles in goede banen, een soort van verantwoordelijkheid. Toch krijg ik niet graag erkenning of complimenten. Natuurlijk wil ik graag deze taak voortzetten, en ik verwacht dit ook. :* Dat weet ik. Zoals ik al, leid ik liever een land. En ik sta liever ten dienste voor de mensen dan die diensten te gebruiken. Dat ik graag rechter wou zijn, heeft hier ook mee te maken. : 16 aug 2007 17:17 (UTC) Kort Leuk weetje: volgens speciale pagina's is onderstaande pagina de tweede kortste: * Ministerie van Openbare diensten Lol, 17 aug 2007 17:44 (UTC). :Door die sjablonen :-) 1 sep 2007 21:16 (UTC) Concern De oprichting van mijn concern TM holding moet nog goedgekeurd worden door staasleiders en MvE. Graag had ik uw goedkeuring. Bijvoorbaat dank, 23 aug 2007 05:45 (UTC) :Waarom niet? Ja dus. 1 sep 2007 21:18 (UTC) Eerste bedrijf Mooi je eerste bedrijf, maar je slaagt er al snel in een verwarrende naam te kiezen hé :D 4 sep 2007 14:25 (UTC) :Het is wel het 700ste artikel.. Alexandru hr. 4 sep 2007 14:34 (UTC) Maarten Michels voor The Time: Vanwaar die plotse stap in de zakenwereld? -- 4 sep 2007 17:14 (UTC) :Ik wou het al langer doen, maar ik wist niet wat ik zou oprichten. Telkens ik iets wist, hadden we het al. Maar toen had ik eindelijk iets gevonden wat we nog niet hadden. Meer zit er niet achter :-) 4 sep 2007 17:20 (UTC) QQ Heel Libertas heeft ineens intresse voor aandelen van Quick Quality. Daarom was het voorstel om af te spreken dat geen van beide aandelen weggeeft/verruild. Dit zorgt ervoor dat dit een zaak blijft waarin we allebei evenveel te zeggen hebben, zodat we volwaardige zakenpartners zijn. Oké? Verder wou ik nog vragen of ik de toestemming krijg om aan QQ dit toe te voegen: * Quick & Shop: een winkeltje waarin men snel eten en drinken kan kopen, zo'n echt tankstationwinkeltje. * Quick & Service: een "autogarage" die snel enkele mankementjes aan een wagen kan oplossen en repareren, een kleine garage. -- 11 sep 2007 15:59 (UTC) : Zie Gebruiker:MenM/test -- 12 sep 2007 15:18 (UTC) :: Zie mijn antwoord op Overleg gebruiker:MenM/test 12 sep 2007 20:21 (UTC) ::: Zie mijn reactie daar ook. --Maarten M. 15 sep 2007 11:18 (UTC) :::: En, wat vind je van het idee? -- 19 sep 2007 12:22 (UTC) :::::Sorry, ik was dit vergeten :-) Ik zal er naar kijken 19 sep 2007 12:28 (UTC) Wat vind je van de voorgestelde naam? -- 19 sep 2007 15:46 (UTC) Forum:Bestuur Even je mening. Alexandru hr. 11 sep 2007 16:10 (UTC) Our Planet Hello, mister Robin! I am an citizen of the republic Adlibita. I have an idea of moving Adlibita, Libertas and Lovia on a fictive planet. While we can create fictive countries on the Earth, the space is limited. Due to the other continents and islads. My idea is to create a separate planet where we will have unlimited space. See also ro:Planeta Noastră. Tell me if the idea is good or not. -- PetruD [[Discuţie Utilizator:PetruD|'mesaj']] 15 sep 2007 10:17 (UTC) :Hmm.. Maybe we can do something like that. I propose a discussion at F:UWN 15 sep 2007 10:36 (UTC) ::Hmm... I don't like it... 19 sep 2007 12:59 (UTC) :::Me neither 19 sep 2007 13:02 (UTC) ::::If we stay on earth we could use the "real" history at our advantage. I Don't like making things up. 19 sep 2007 13:04 (UTC) Take it easy, there was already a discussion over here, why starting up a new discussion? Alexandru hr. 19 sep 2007 17:54 (UTC) Aandeelhouder MenM Corp. Proficiat! U bent vanaf nu officieel aandeelhouder van MenM Corp. Wat houdt dit in: * u maakt deel uit van de raad van bestuur * u krijgt elke 2 weken het bedrijfsmagazine The MenM Corp. Time in uw brievenbus om u op de hoogte te houden van alle ontwikkelingen in en rond ons bedrijf Meer info, zie op deze pagina... -- 19 sep 2007 13:06 (UTC) Editie 2 van The MenM Corp. Time Luchthaven Wikistad Precies 3 maanden geleden zei je dat je een plattegrond van de luchthaven zou gaan maken, ben je dat nog van plan? Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 15:48 (UTC) :Maar het uploaden lukt niet... 22 sep 2007 18:44 (UTC) ::... Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 18:47 (UTC) :::... hoe heb je m opgeslagen, wat voor bestand? (.bmp bijv kun je niet uploaden). P.S. Zie ook Forum:Stemlokaal/Stemming/Provincies, ajb. Alexandru hr. 22 sep 2007 18:47 (UTC) ::::Nee hoor, het was een toegelaten bestandsnaam. Raar... 22 sep 2007 19:15 (UTC) :::::Kun je het opsturen via e-mail of zo? Misschien kan ik er iets mee? 23 sep 2007 09:48 (UTC) ::::::Ik zal zien. Ik ga eerst iets proberen. 23 sep 2007 09:49 (UTC) :::::::oke 23 sep 2007 09:52 (UTC) Update Rijksregister Waarom doe je het niet zoals wij (ro:RoWikicity:Cetăţeni), gebruik . ( ) Alexandru hr. 23 sep 2007 11:24 (UTC) :Euh, kijk eens naar dit getal en kijk eens naar het getal op Speciaal:Editcount/SPQRobin, dan begrijp je wel waarom ik dat niet doe... 23 sep 2007 12:18 (UTC) ::Hmm, maar welke is de foute? Ff kijken naar je bijdragenlijst. Alexandru hr. 23 sep 2007 12:23 (UTC) :::Vaag :-S. Waarom is dat andere getal dan zo groot :-S Alexandru hr. 23 sep 2007 12:24 (UTC) Snel nakijken He Robin, kan jij mij eens uitleggen hoe ik Snel nakijken toevoeg aan Wikination? Of ik maak je even mod en dan kan jij het doen, zeg maar wat jet het liefst hebt. 25 sep 2007 17:12 (UTC) :Het is me gelukt het op wikipedia toe te voegen, maar op rowikicity lukte me om de een of andere reden niet... Kun je het nog eens uitleggen misschien? 25 sep 2007 19:12 (UTC) ::Gewoon de code kopiëren van MediaWiki:Monobook.js. Als je dan nog problemen hebt kan je me zoals Dimitri zegt, even mod maken (of voor altijd :p). 26 sep 2007 14:08 (UTC) :::Ik ben daar niet goed in Robin. Is het goed dat ik je mod maak op Wikination (en eenmaal de job gedaan is) je rollbacker maak? (je bent tenslotte dé stichter van dé Wikinations he) 26 sep 2007 14:19 (UTC) Op Rowikicity werkt het ook niet :-S Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 14:21 (UTC) :Bizar. BTW: Robin, je bent nu sysop, dus ga je gang. 26 sep 2007 14:23 (UTC) Ik ben iets vergeten te zeggen: als je het hebt gekopieerd, dan moet je de cache legen: 26 sep 2007 14:36 (UTC) :En ik ben nog iets vergeten te zeggen: Je kan mijn modrechten niet terug wegdoen, tenzij je het aan Angela vraagt... 26 sep 2007 14:37 (UTC) ::Is dat zo? Welja, we zien wel hé :D 26 sep 2007 14:40 (UTC) Optrekken en aftrekken Ik snap het niet helemaal, kun je het me nog een keer uitleggen? Voor de LBI, zodat ik m nog meer kan automatiseren. Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 18:58 (UTC) :Uitleggen?? Ik heb liever dat je zegt wat ik moet doen, dan zal ik het wel doen hoor. 26 sep 2007 19:04 (UTC) ::Laat maar, ik heb het al ontdekt :-) Zie Sjabloon:LBI. Alleen is de uitkomst bij Diesaajn wel raar :-S Alexandru hr. 26 sep 2007 19:13 (UTC) The MenM Corp. Time - Editie 3 - Woensdag 1 oktober 2007 Quick Concern Wanneer gaan we hier nog eens aan verder werken? -- 17 okt 2007 15:29 (UTC) :Dit weekend heb ik tijd. Maar bovenaan mijn todo-lijst staat de grondwet en de staatshervorming. 18 okt 2007 14:50 (UTC) ::Ja, please, geef de politiek voorkeur! :) 18 okt 2007 15:40 (UTC) Ik heb eens zitten denken en eigelijk wil ik QC niet meer verder uitwerken. Daarom wil ik jouw 25% van de aandelen schenken in ruil voor de aandelen die je hebt van MenM Corp. De overige aandelen gaan naar naar Dimitri. Is dat oké voor jouw? -- 18 okt 2007 15:57 (UTC) :No! Ik wil nog aandelen van MenM Corp. 18 okt 2007 16:40 (UTC) :: Dat zal niet gaan, ik wil zelf terug 100% in handen krijgen. Mr met Dimi aan je zijde ben ik er zeker van dat QC snel zal uoitgroeien tot een volwaardige holding. Verder mag je de ideetjes van op Gebruiker:MenM/test gewoon gebruiken é. Ik hoop dat u hier akkoord mee gaat. -- 19 okt 2007 16:57 (UTC) Uitkopen Beste Robin U bescikt over 5% van de aandelen van MenM Corp. Nu was mijn vraag of u deze zou willen ruilen tegen 25% van de aandelen van Quick Concern. Laat het weten op mijn overlegpagina. Indien u niet heeft geantwoord voor 1 november 2007 ga ik er van uit dat u akkoord bent met deze ruil. Ondergetekende, 19 okt 2007 16:57 (UTC) :Neen, ik ben niet akkoord. 25 okt 2007 14:46 (UTC) :: Wat wil je dan wel? Laat het asap weten, wil op 1 november alles grondig wijzigen. -- 25 okt 2007 16:43 (UTC) Libertan Eagle Company Goedenavond mijnheer de President, Zoals u waarschijnlijk al is opgemerkt zijn de onderhandelingen m.b.t. de fusie van Lokixx Comp. , SHBB en Biggie Inc. nu echt van de grond gekomen hierbij is mijn vraag of deze nieuwe holding toestemming heeft van de President. Vriendelijke Groet. Big Man 24 okt 2007 20:46 (UTC) :De Stichting VUW vraagt hetzelfde. 25 okt 2007 16:37 (UTC) ::@ Big Man: Akkoord 29 okt 2007 16:38 (UTC) ::@ Dimitri: Wat bedoel je, wat wil je? 29 okt 2007 16:38 (UTC) :::Ook erkend worden als concern, een ietwat andere, maar wij beheren, bezitten en besturen ook, dus waarom niet. 29 okt 2007 16:40 (UTC) Uitkopen (2) Beste U reageerde wel op mijn eerdere melding, maar verder dan dat is het jammer genoeg niet gekomen. Daarom vraag ik u nogmaals of u uw 5% van de aandelen van MenM Corp. niet wilt ruilen tegen 25% van de aandelen van Quick Concern. Daarnaast mag u ook nog vermelden wat er nog graag zou bijkrijgen. Verder kan ik u ook nog helpen met het verder uitwerken van de Quick Concern. Indien u niet akkoord gaat ben ik geneigd mijn overige 25% van de aandelen te verkopen aan deheer Neyt, de 3e aandeelhouder van deze holding. Gelieve te reageren voor zaterdag 10 november 2007 op mijn overlegpagina. Indien ik geen reactie van u ontvang (goed- of kwaadschiks), ontneem ik u meteen van de aandelen van MenM Corp. Hooggeachtend, 2 nov 2007 19:23 (UTC) Vraag M'n beste, ik heb tienduizend bewerkingen, het meest van alle Libertanen. Ik hou heel de site hier in leven, en doe het met veel toewijding. Is het niet eens tijd dat ik ook bureaucraat kan worden? Ik denk dat het geen slechte zaak zou zijn en het kan vooral in noodgevallen en als jij weg bent een goede zaak zijn. :Vicepresident van Libertas, 4 nov 2007 18:45 (UTC) (Nope, correctie: 8700 en ikke 7600 + 1800 op RoWikicity . Alexandru hr. 4 nov 2007 18:49 (UTC) :-P) :Kijk eens hier: , en zie dat ik er 9900 ofzo heb :D En dan heb ik het nog niet over die op Ro of WN :) 4 nov 2007 18:58 (UTC) ::Op mijn scherm staat dat je er 8712 hebt. Alexandru 4 nov 2007 20:02 (UTC) ::: Ik vind dat dit een goede zaak is voor de toekomst van Libertas, je weet maar nooit. -- 4 nov 2007 18:51 (UTC) Ik wil niet flauw doen ofzo, maarreh.. kan ik ook moderator worden? Ik denk dat ik nu toch wel bewezen heb dat ik goede dingen doe op Wikistad en dat ik hier heel vaak ben. Het maakt me ook veel makkelijker, als ik sneller van een door mij gecreëerde pagina af wil zijn en het verhelpen van dubbele redirects, enz. Ben ook bureaucraat op RoWikicity en heb bijna net zoveel wijzigingen gedaan als Dimitri, op Wikistad, en dat zijn er wel veel (ook meer wijzigingen dan jij hebt gedaan). Ik vind ook dat we met jou en Dimitri ook te weinig moderatoren hebben. Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 13:31 (UTC) :Probleempje is dat ik dan ook moderator wil worden :p ik ben er namelijk net zo goed sinds het begin bij... 6 nov 2007 15:11 (UTC) ::Concreet: ::* 6 nov 2007 16:35 (UTC), de actiefste, medeoprichter en vicepresident, wenst Buro te worden ::* Al en Martijn, de twee van de Grote Vijf die geen mod zijn, wensen dat te worden ::* Waarom? Omdat we ze nodig hebben, mods en buro's. Met 1 Buro, die er zelden is, en 2 Mods, waarvan er maar 1 is, komen we heus niet toe in probleemsituaties. Stel je eens voor dat ik op reis ben! :: 6 nov 2007 16:35 (UTC) ::: Hou er reking mee dat de nieuwe 1e minister ook mod wordt é. En als ik dat wordt zitten we ineens met 6 Mods. Miss ook Rubens modrechten afnemen? -- 6 nov 2007 16:47 (UTC) ::::De grondwet zegt van niet, maar hij is natuurlijk wel overleden he. 6 nov 2007 16:48 (UTC) Eerste Minister hoeft niet per se mod te worden. Je kunt Ruben zijn modrechten niet afnemen, best wel raar maar goed. Ruben is wel overleden, en kan toch niet echt iets doen. Robin is er helaas ook bijna nooit, dus praktisch zouden we dan 1 buro 2 mods (+ 1 mod?) hebben. Best wel redelijk toch? Alexandru hr. 6 nov 2007 16:52 (UTC) : 1e minister is mod, staat in grondwet. -- 6 nov 2007 17:02 (UTC) ::idd 6 nov 2007 18:10 (UTC) Mijn voorstel: * Al, Martijn, en MenM worden moderator * Geleyns wordt vervangen door MenM in de Grote Vijf. ** Geleyns verliest zijn moderatorrechten, hij is toch "dood" * We wijzigen de grondwet natuurlijk 11 nov 2007 11:16 (UTC) ** :P. Zie ook ro:RoWikicity:United Wiki Nations btw, iets belangrijks. Alexandru hr. 11 nov 2007 11:19 (UTC) **:Maar wordt Dimitri ook bureaucraat? Alexandru hr. 11 nov 2007 11:19 (UTC) :::Dat maakt toch niet zoveel uit. Het enige dat hij dan meer kan is iemand zo'n rechten geven, en zovaak moet dat nu ook niet gebeuren he. Maar als hij het echt wil... 11 nov 2007 11:24 (UTC) ::::Natuurlijk maakt het niet uit, maar stel dat je op 'n gegeven moment besluit om voorgoed te stoppen met Wikistad :-| Alexandru hr. 11 nov 2007 11:25 (UTC) É wa? Ben ik nu lid van de Grote Vijf? Zalig! Wat een eer, dank u! -- 11 nov 2007 13:04 (UTC) :Niet dat ik er op tegen ben, maar is het niet lastig om zomaar even de "vijf oudste families van Libertas" aan te passen? Maar Maarten wordt zo zo mod, ik neem aan dat hij eerste minister wordt... hoe zit het eigenlijk met de stemming? 11 nov 2007 13:57 (UTC) :: Nog maar 3 stemmers :S Ipv reclame te maken voor de krnatenz ouden ze beter zeggen dat de mensen moeten gaan stemmen (aja, Martijn, lees over 15 min eens The Time) -- 11 nov 2007 14:02 (UTC) :::oke 11 nov 2007 14:10 (UTC) ::::Mooi... 1 januari moeten we wat betreft de spoorlijn wel halen :-) 11 nov 2007 14:18 (UTC) btw, Robin, kun je even stemmen voor de verkiezingen? F:V 11 nov 2007 14:20 (UTC) (2) Maar Robin, kijk eens naar m'n bijdragen, ik hou dit land als het ware draaiende. Kun je je Libertas voorstellen zonder mijn bijdragen?? Dan is buro worden toch niet overdreven denkik. 11 nov 2007 15:53 (UTC) Requests Thanks for creating the new home page on the requests wiki. Angela (talk) 11 nov 2007 13:42 (UTC) Vraagskes Ik heb enkele dringende vragen voor jouw: # Stem eens op Forum:Verkiezingen en ga akkoord met de uitslag. # Is het nu mogelijk (jij had dat aangevraagd) om afbeeldingen van op uwn.wikia.com ook op de andere wiki's te laten aangeven? ## Indien dit kan, kan dat dan ook voor sjablonen? # Kan jij vragen voor een interwiki met Vrêeland (en eventueel UWN)? Als je dat eens zou willen doen, zou je mij en alle anderen heel veel helpen. -- 17 nov 2007 12:01 (UTC) :2.1) Kan allebei niet, ten minste, nog niet :-S :3) Kan niet, bestaat geen taalcode Aeres en UWN is in 't Engels dus kan 't ook niet (twee Engelse, kannie) Alexandru hr. 17 nov 2007 13:04 (UTC) Thx! Maar hoe zit dat met de moderator rechten? -- 18 nov 2007 11:18 (UTC) :Je hebt ze nu :-) 18 nov 2007 11:20 (UTC) En Martijn en ik? (a) ;) Alexandru hr. 18 nov 2007 11:22 (UTC) :Nu jullie ook :-) 18 nov 2007 11:26 (UTC) ::Thank you very much, sir Presi! Alexandru hr. 18 nov 2007 11:33 (UTC) Bot Hey, we willen ook een bot op RoWikicity maar we weten niet hoe en wat. User:PetruD heeft al van alles geïnstalleerd enzo, maar het bleek niet helemaal te werken. Zou je het ons mss kort uit kunnen leggen? Thnx. Alexandru hr. 25 nov 2007 16:07 (UTC) : Euh, ik weet niets over bots hoor :-) 26 nov 2007 20:34 (UTC) :: Ik d8 dat jij Gebruiker:Staatsbot gecreëerd had? :-S Ach ja, als je er echt niets over weet dan houdt het op :-|. Moet ik de hele pagina op nl.wikipedia gn vertalen voor 'm :P Alexandru hr. 27 nov 2007 07:11 (UTC) ::: Is er op ro.wikipedia niets over bots? 27 nov 2007 18:13 (UTC) (Buro) Kan ik nu echt niet eens buro worden Robin? Moet je overtuigd worden? Lees Democratische Partij/Vergadering#10. 27 nov 2007 18:15 (UTC) :Wat is dit nu? Miljaar Robin, daar kan ik nu niet meer bij. Is dit waarom ik je al van voor 24 maart trouw ben geweest? Is dit waarom ik zoveel gedaan heb voor Libertas? Is dit waarom ik jouw mening gedurende al die tijd trouw ben gebleven? 28 nov 2007 19:06 (UTC) ::Wat is er zo belangrijk aan bureaucraat zijn? Dát is hetgeen wat ik niet snap. Als je dan wil vragen waarom ik het aan Maarten heb gegeven, dat is voor praktische redenen: Ik ga niet meer gebruiken, en er moet toch iemand dat in de plaats kunnen doen. Om geen kant te kiezen in het conflict, heb ik het aan niemand van jij of Al gegeven. Snap je? 28 nov 2007 19:14 (UTC) :::Nee, Maarten staat aan Alexandru's zijde, zie je dat dan niet. Soit, het maakt me toch niet meer uit. Voor mij is het ook gedaan. Ik heb mooie dingen meegemaakt en heb gevoeld dat men je niet altijd begrijpt of naar waarde schat. Ik heb hier mijn jaar 2007 aan geweid en daar zal ik het bij houden. Ik ben er kapot van... 28 nov 2007 19:22 (UTC) ::::Waarom zo negatief...? 28 nov 2007 19:31 (UTC) :::::Robin, jij bent hier amper hé, maar ik heb 8 volle maanden hier elke avond gezeten, meer dan 400 bestanden aangemaakt op mijn pc in meer dan 40 mappen, meer dan 10.000 bewerkingen gedaan en al mijn vrije tijd hierin gestoken. Plots valt alles weg: jij, Al, mijn politieke carrière, de inwoners van dit land, mijn eigen partij, de steun van de inwoners aan mij... Wat doe ik hier nog? 28 nov 2007 19:38 (UTC) ::::::Je wordt niet altijd overal voor beloond, hoeveel werk je er ook ingooit. Ik heb ook zo'n dingen meegemaakt en je moet ermee leren leven, ze gebeuren nu eenmaal. Het valt vast wel een beetje op te lossen. Robin zei al dat hij niet weg ging, hij blijft alleen geen president. Het komt vast goed. --OosWesThoesBes 29 nov 2007 06:12 (UTC) Burger Kan jij mij hier uitleggen hoe ik iemand burger meot maken en in het rijksregister moet zetten? Ik hoop namelijk dat ik dit een paar keer zal moeten doen...-- 30 nov 2007 16:15 (UTC) :Zie Gebruiker:SPQRobin/Belangrijk, daar staat vanalles :-) 1 dec 2007 10:48 (UTC) Uw huis In verband met de sanering van het centrum, waar uw huis staat krijgt uw een nieuwe woning aangewezen. Het adres is Mediawijk, ergens aan de hollywoodlaan. Uw kunt uw nieuwe adres nog altijd wijzigen. Met vriendelijke groeten, --OosWesThoesBes 23 dec 2007 10:43 (UTC) Ben je er nog ? Lars 16 feb 2008 10:07 (UTC) :Ik dacht dat hij definitief vertrokken was :( Al hoop ik dat hij zo nu en dan nog eens komt kijken. 16 feb 2008 11:05 (UTC) ::Hoop ik ook ;-) 16 feb 2008 14:20 (UTC) :::Ja, ik woon nog steeds als burger ergens in Libertas op een geheim adres :-) 16 feb 2008 14:31 (UTC) ::::Btw, ik zie dat er een nieuwe regering is. Nog voor België ;-) Succes! 16 feb 2008 14:34 (UTC) :::::Dankje (al komt Martijn de eer toe ). Je bent hier verbazend snel :) Niet verw8 16 feb 2008 11:04 (EST) ::::::Ah, daar is de voorganger van m'n voorganger 16 feb 2008 16:56 (UTC) :::::::'t wordt hier druk vandaag. (smile) Lars 16 feb 2008 17:43 (UTC) ::::::::Aja, al twee pagina's bewerkt (lollige ironie) =^D 16 feb 2008 18:19 (UTC) :::::::::Het lijkt ernaar dat hier veel mensen komen kijken (schuldig), maar niemand doet iets... 17 feb 2008 08:13 (UTC) ::::::::::Hetzelfde wat ik dacht.. 17 feb 2008 09:59 (UTC) :::::::::::Valt dit te genezen dokter? 17 feb 2008 11:48 (UTC) :::::::::@Dimitri: Het is zeer toevallig dat ik kwam kijken net wanneer mijn overlegpagina bewerkt was :-) 17 feb 2008 11:53 (UTC) ::::::::::Inderdaad... kom op mensen... iedereen komt wel kijken, maar niemand doet iets... (ik zelf net zo goed, btw)... hoe komt dat? 17 feb 2008 12:40 (UTC) :::::::::::Omdat als ik iets bewerk dat het dan toch fout ga ;-) Robin@) Mss was het Gods wil? :P (de timing) 17 feb 2008 12:41 (UTC) ::::::::::::Geef God maar weer de schuld :p 17 feb 2008 12:47 (UTC) :::::::::::::Ik doe dat niet, ik zeg alleen dat Robins timing misschien Gods wil was ;-) 17 feb 2008 12:53 (UTC) ::::::::::::::idd ;-) 17 feb 2008 13:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::::God :) Wat denken jullie folks van Kosovo's onafhankelijkheid? Ik kom juist trg van Antwerpen en daar was het ook groot feest. Erkennen we het als onafhankelijk land namens de UWN? 17 feb 2008 16:14 (UTC) :::::::::::::::: --> Discussiëren op RoWikicity. 17 feb 2008 16:51 (UTC) IRC Wat houdt dat juist in? 'k Heb het al op Pedia gezien, maar wat is juist IRC en wat is het verschil met Messengers of chatrooms? 5 mrt 2008 13:22 (UTC) :Ik weet het verschil niet echt, maar ik weet wel dat ik niet op chatrooms zit maar wel in enkele IRC-kanalen :-) Ik vind het alvast handig(er). 5 mrt 2008 13:47 (UTC) ::Azo 5 mrt 2008 14:36 (UTC) Massaverwijdering @ incubator Bedankt. Ik was vergeten om die nog te kopiëren maar dat heb ik nu gedaan. -Markvondeegel 22 mrt 2008 09:48 (UTC) Kenner der grondwet Misschien gaat het nu wel lukken nu de kenner der grondwet teruggekeerd is ;-). We moeten snel handelen, anders gaan er nog meer 'emigreren'. Misschien op een rijtje zetten wat er allemaal gedaan moet worden (heb geen flauw idee..). Als je hulp nodig hebt; ik zal er zijn. Bucurestean aka 82.171.95.220 11 mei 2008 19:25 (UTC) - Metropool Victoria :D :Zou je aub willen aanmelden? Dat maakt het voor iedereen makkelijker. Stap 1: reclame maken op Lovia, stap 2: ik heb een nieuw en duidelijk staatssysteem gemaakt dat ik een dezer dagen zal voorstellen, waarschijnlijk. Zo kunnen we de grondwet updaten en zal iedereen hier terug actief zijn... hopelijk. 11 mei 2008 19:28 (UTC) ::"0") zou ik ook willen, maar ik zit met een klein probleempje. 1) lol. of eigenlijk ":(". Lovia (kolonie der Libertanen) inlijven? :p 2) hmm... nieuwe verkiezingen met Robin for President? 82.171.95.220 11 mei 2008 19:30 (UTC) Zou je om een gunst willen vragen. Zou je "Posta Economica" en "The Countryside" terug kunnen zetten? :) 82.171.95.220 11 mei 2008 19:31 (UTC) :Gedaan. Btw, misschien kan je op IRC komen. Dan kunnen we onze plannen hervatten (sorry voor het plots verdwijnen toen). 11 mei 2008 19:38 (UTC) ::Account problem solved :). Thnx. Over IRC, mijn mIRC is al verlopen... opnieuw installeren? 11 mei 2008 19:43 (UTC) :::Ja, doe maar (het is ook mogelijk om Firefox (beter dan IE!) te gebruiken, en dan chatzilla te gebruiken) 11 mei 2008 19:46 (UTC) Als het klopt zit ik nu op IRC 11 mei 2008 19:57 (UTC) :Euh, ik zie je er niet... 11 mei 2008 19:59 (UTC) :: :| it ain't workin'. Ik zal een ander programmaatje installeren.. 11 mei 2008 20:00 (UTC) Nu? ? 11 mei 2008 20:08 (UTC) :Nope 11 mei 2008 20:09 (UTC) ::Hij staat in 't register van de computer. Je moet 'm eerst daar uit halen :D --84.28.2.108 12 mei 2008 07:01 (UTC) Blablabla Waarom deed je dat ? ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 16:12 (UTC)